Misora (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary Misora is the main female protagonist of the Blazer Drive manga, and a supporting character in the Blaze Drive video game. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 5-B Name: Misora Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Female Age:'''15-16 '''Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (with Ice Mysticker), resistance to Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation (with Wind Mysticker), Electricity Manipulation (with Electric Mysticker), Fire Manipulation ( with Fire Mysticker and Grand Salamander), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation ( with Light Mysticker), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification ( with Electric Mysticker and Blazer Drive), resistance to Body Puppetry (with Electric Mysticker), Energy Manipulation, Pain Suppression, Transformation, Summoning, Power Absorption (with Tengoku), Power Mimicry (with Tengoku), Dimensional Storage (with Tengoku), BFR (with Tengoku) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level ', higher in Blazer Drive '| Small Planet Level '( contributed to an attack of 70-80 people which one-shotted Qilin) 'Speed: FTL+(scales to Shiroh), higher in Blazer Drive | FTL+, higher in Blazer Drive Lifting Strength: Superhuman (with Mystickers) | Possibly Higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block class | Small Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Small Planet Level ' 'Stamina: Superhuman | Possibly Higher ' 'Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with summons Standard Equipment: Electric Mysticker, Fire Mysticker, Ice Mysticker, Wind Mysticker, Light Mysticker, Tengoku, World of Bonds, ball skates Intelligence: Genius in her mysticker abilities, Gifted as an individual Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mysticker of Ice:' creates ice from the mysticker to freeze and cool whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. When used by a blazer they are able to control the ice and shape it into whatever form suits them, such as freezing the ground, shielding oneself, and busting through large walls *'Mysticker of Electricity:' creates electricity from it that is usually used to power electronics. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. The electricity can also be used to shock a person if in range. It has a limited amount of energy that once it runs out a replacement is needed *'Mysticker of Fire:' creates a fire from the mysticker to burn and heat whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the line on the mysticker. When used the mysticker bursts into flames. When used by a blazer they are able to control the flame and not be burned by it. *'Mysticker of Light:' creates a burst of light from the mysticker. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. The burst of light from the mysticker is strong enough to temporarily blind anyone within range and staring at it. It can also be used to attract large swarms of creatures such as insects *'Mysticker of Wind:' creates a forceful blast of air. To activate the user must run their finger over the swirl pattern on the mysticker. The attack is powerful enough to blast away enemies and disperse swarms of smaller targets **'Wind Mysticker + Fire Mysticker:' By placing a wind mysticker on top of a fire mysticker, Misora can create a bigger explosion than normal that can be used to attack all incoming enemies from all sides. This damages the user slightly. * Tengoku, the penitentiary of index (Jiten No Kangoku): A summon type mysticker that has its own personality it can protect people or objects by hiding them in its mouth or by simply shielding the user from attacks and even trap enemies in his dimension. It is able to collect data on mystickers by swallowing them as well as determine their power levels. When you open the book it shows pictures of something on one side and an empty panel on the other. He then can allow the user (of Tengoku) to unlock a seal of one of the Mystickers he has gathered data on,but the user must draw an exact copy of the creature on the opposite page using a magic pen that takes time and concentration by steadily releasing your spiritual energy, afterwards you must sign your name to which Tengoku will summon that creature. You must also not lose focus or the creature will not come out. The closer you get to resembling the picture the more powerful the summoning will be, and vice-versa. * Grand Salamander, Leader of the Flame Emperor (Goukaryuu En-Ou No Kashira): Summoned using Tengoku. A giant dragon head is summoned tethered to a giant iron chain. It is capable of crushing, biting, and swallowing targets. It’s signature method of attack is releasing a giant ball of fire that can also be fired as a continuous flame. It can also use its hand to open its mouth wider to increase the power of its fire attacks. She then gains the ability to summon the entire top half of it, with both arms, to hold back large amounts of water from a dam. By engulfing herself in it’s flames, Misora can become impervious to ice based techniques * Goma: '''A sniper gun summon that takes the form of a four legged creature with barrels covering its forearms, eyes on its shoulders and a giant eyeball with a bigger cannon underneath. It uses the barrels on its forearms and its mouth, to fire blasts at enemies and the bigger one on its back is charged to fire a bigger blast * '''The World of Bonds: A mysticker Misora summoned during the final battle with Qilin. By placing it on her arm she is able to completely mirror the enemies technique and power. * Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Key: Base | The World of Bonds Gallery icemysticker.png electricmysticker.png firemysticker.png lightmysticker.png windmysticker.png tengoku.png windandfiremysticker.png tengokuabsorbsattack.png powermimicry1of2.png powermimicry2of2.png summoninggrandsalamander.png grandsalamanderfireball.png grandsalamanderincreasesattack.png internalprotection.png externalprotection.png bfr.png goma.png gomas charged shot.png Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5